


Make Love Not War

by OutOfSheol



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu; SasuNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfSheol/pseuds/OutOfSheol
Summary: With rivals, sex and violence always go together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found some stories I wrote ages ago and this is one of them.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _**EDITED:** I went back and edited this story and had it beta'ed. I figured it has been so long that my writing style has improved enough to correct a few things here and there._
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings: **NaruSasu / SasuNaru**
> 
> Warning: **M for sexual content and graphic violence.** Also, this is **yaoi** (and a graphic one at that) so you’ve been warned! Seriously. _Ahead, there be yaoi!_ Already had one homophobic troll find my story on FF.net, and then track it down to AO3 just to review it again. That's one determined troll! But yeah, dudes against gay stuff, this ain’t a story for you! lolololol Although…guess that says something about the story’s impact on the poor sob who went out of his way to spam me _twice_. That's kinda cool from a writer's perspective!!!

Firm, muscular arms held Naruto tightly. Tiny volts of energy pulsed through his body. Naruto’s head lolled back against Sasuke’s shoulder; the sensations whitewashing his entire world.

Sasuke held him from behind, pulling Naruto tightly against his body. His Chidori Nagashi pulsing from his entire body sent tendrils of energy into his struggling lover. Sasuke smirked, trailing his tongue over the lobe of Naruto’s ear.

Sasuke controlled his Chidori Nagashi perfectly, tuning it down; otherwise, Naruto would be dead by now. Numbed to the core by Sasuke’s impetrating attack, Naruto’s muscles were too sluggish to break free.

Sasuke’s hard cock dug into the cleft of Naruto’s ass.

“Ahhh,” Naruto’s growl became a heady moan. “Dam’ you, S’suke.”

“No, _fuck_ me,” Sasuke whispered into his ear, “Which is exactly what we are going to do.”

Naruto’s hands trembled as ravenous energy permeated his body. It was impossible to form the hand signals needed to break out of the hold.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto’s sweat-soaked and messy, blond hair. Reaching behind him, Sasuke drew his katana from the sheath on his obi. Smirking, he ran the blade in a smooth line down Naruto’s back slicing through his black shirt, exposing sweaty and bruised tanned skin. The blade trailed downward along his crack, tearing open Naruto’s orange sweat pants.

Sasuke tore off Naruto’s ripped shirt, and pressed his palm against Naruto’s exposed back. Naruto’s skin spasmed, bolts zigzagged over his broad shoulders and down his defined back, making his trapezius twitch. Sasuke kissed Naruto’s neck, nudging Naruto’s head to the side to get a better angle.

Taking a brief respite from struggling, Naruto closed his eyes and relished the prickling jolts consuming his entire body. He could live in this bliss—not that he’d ever tell Sasuke.

Sasuke’s hard cock pressed into his entrance; no clothes separating the two sets of flesh.

“S-suke,” Naruto moaned.

“Say it.”

Naruto barred his teeth. “Never.”

Sasuke entered him in one brutal thrust. A scream tore from Naruto’s throat, pain danced behind his closed eyelids. Energy crackled and hissed off their joined bodies. Lightening sizzled inside of him, pulsing through his insides; it burned, but excited his nerves in an entirely new way.

Sasuke pounded into Naruto’s body. Each viscous thrust had Naruto screaming, Sasuke pitiless to his pain. Naruto closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Sasuke ravishing him—of Sasuke accepting him, loving him. Sweat drenched Naruto’s body, his muscles fatigued but he didn’t want this to end—not until he had Sasuke trapped beneath him screaming his name.

Sensations saturated Naruto. Sasuke pounding into him, dominating him, owning him, drowning him in pleasure, burning him in pain, making him take every inch of that big, thick cock. Suddenly Naruto felt it, like tongues of fire licking all over his skin: Kyuubi was awakening.

Feeling the change in Naruto, Sasuke’s thrusts slowed. Shock flashed momentarily through onyx eyes, before Sasuke smirked and wet his lips.

Inside him, Sasuke’s cock harden painfully. Sasuke craved it, the power that lived within Naruto. More of Kyuubi’s power radiated through Naruto’s body, nulling out the effects of Sasuke’s Chidori, healing any damage the volts of energy caused. Finally Naruto’s hands broke free from paralysis. Rapidly, he began to form hand signs.

“Kawarimi no Jutsu!”

Sasuke slipped out from him, not a second too soon. Where Naruto had been standing, a wooden log now stood in his place. With a clunk, it fell to the ground.

A thick layer of creamy precum coated Sasuke’s erection. Sasuke tucked himself back into his pants before he surveyed the area. Instantly, his three point Sharingan spun and colored his normal dark eyes a crimson blaze.

Naruto’s fist came from behind, Sasuke ducked out of the way. Still crouching low to the ground Sasuke spun around to face him.

Naruto smirked. He lunched at Sasuke, tackling him to the floor.

“You’re mine!’ He pinned Sasuke against the dirt. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto’s head and crashed their lips together.

“Umm,” Naruto moaned into the kiss, his tongue rolling into Sasuke’s open mouth. His knee drawing up, spreading Sasuke’s legs apart.

Sasuke forced Naruto’s head to the side. He kissed across Naruto’s scarred cheek, and sucked his lobe, flicking the cartilage with his tongue.

Naruto froze. A thin, cord bound one of his wrists. Before he could react, Sasuke had wrapped the cord around Naruto’s other wrist—both wrists pinned behind his back.

“What?” Sasuke purred into Naruto’s ear, “You didn’t think it would end that quickly, did you?”

Naruto bared his teeth, before the world spun and he found himself pinned beneath Sasuke’s body. Sasuke’s knee pressed Naruto’s legs apart. All the while, he attacked Naruto’s mouth with the fervor of a predator devouring its prey.

“Ahh,” Naruto’s head rolled to the side. Nibbling his neck, Sasuke ripped open the front of his sweat pants; his hand wrapped around Naruto’s naked cock. It was a good thing that Naruto had gone commando, or perhaps a bad thing, seeing how Sasuke used it to his advantage.

“Sasuke,” Naruto moaned between breaths. Sasuke smirked and kissed him harder. He dropped down to Naruto’s waist. Still holding Naruto’s cock in one hand, Sasuke took it into his mouth. Pumping his fist, he began sucking Naruto off.

“Sasuke,” Naruto squirmed; eyes screwed together—the pleasure exploding behind his eyelids.

“Fuck Sasuke, stop!”

Sasuke didn’t stop. Naruto throbbed, painfully hard, his cock leaking with precum. Sasuke’s mouth released him.

Cloudy, cobalt eyes bore down at Sasuke. “What? You have to finish.”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled. “Damn you, bastard!”

Sasuke pushed up off the ground. Suddenly, more rope wound around Naruto’s legs.

Testosterone flared up in Naruto’s veins, driving him mad with want, lust, desire. Fuck Sasuke! That bastard, leaving him cold.

Sasuke sat back on his knees. His dark eyes scanned Naruto, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Looking at Naruto, those near black eyes spoke a hundred silent promises…

Naruto glared at Sasuke, his slanted, reddish eyes hungry with lust and frustration. The wind picked around him. Vivid, blond hair billowed as more wind funneled him. He had begun to open the seal, unleashing the Kyuubi.

“You’re going to regret this, Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice grew feral.

“Try it.” Sasuke said, his eyes danced with excitement.

A whirlwind of wind and monstrous chakra surrounded Naruto. He ripped free of Sasuke’s ropes. Time to make Sasuke pay. He’d have Sasuke flat on his back, whimpering, before he’d fuck Sasuke until his nose bled.

“You ready for this!” Naruto’s voice like a god of thunder, ragged in the torrential winds.

Already a considerable distance away, Sasuke smirked and raised a brow. The wind whipped through Sasuke’s hair and billowed the flaps of his open gee, revealing more of Sasuke’s bare and tone abdomen. Naruto licked his lips at the sight.

“Good, cause you’re mine, Sasuke!” A squall, blood red and menacing, raced towards Sasuke.

Sasuke braced himself, but didn’t matter. Hurricane force winds grabbed him and propelled him several meters into the air. Sasuke crashed through the surface of the nearby lake. The sheer force of Naruto’s storm sank him deep into the water.

Swimming to the surface, Sasuke used chakra control to rise out of the water and stay on its surface. Dark hair, dripping wet, lay flat against Sasuke’s face.

Naruto waited for him, a smirk on his face. His frayed, blond hair flowed in the wind, the ends tinged a blood red.

“Give up?” Naruto leered.

“What?” Sasuke straightened up. “You wish.”

“Seriously, Kyuubi wants to get in on the action, and I don’t wanna hurt you.” Naruto’s voice teetered somewhere between taunting and actual concern.

Sasuke smirked. Yet his eyes grew soft; for a moment he stared at Naruto and his face took on a look of longing.

In a blur of motion, Naruto closed the distance between them. He kissed Sasuke hard, staking his claim. Sasuke panted, unable to catch his breath. Naruto’s blood red, sinister chakra burned Sasuke’s mouth. A moan escaped Sasuke’s lips. His hands roamed Naruto’s body, pressing into the contours of Naruto’s firm peck and down his hard abdomen. Naruto’s hands invaded Sasuke’s gee, just as eager to explore.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered into his lover’s mouth.

Naruto’s tongue swiped the seam, sucking Sasuke’s bottom lip into his mouth. He plied open Sasuke’s mouth. His frustration and adrenaline sent the two of them rolling down on top of the water. There, instincts kicked in; the two of them sending the right amount of chakra needed to the parts of their bodies to keep them balancing on the water.

Sasuke rolled Naruto beneath him, but Naruto forced him off. Trapped in a battle of dominance—each topping the other only to be pushed off—they rolled on the lake’s surface. Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto’s blond locks forcing Naruto underneath him, licking into the shallow of his neck, marking him. Moaning Naruto slammed a fist into Sasuke’s stomach making Sasuke loose his balance. Naruto had Sasuke underneath him. Sasuke punched Naruto’s side all the while kissing him. Naruto licked down the curve of Sasuke’s face, nibbling on his skin with his fangs. And they were at it again, punching, kissing, biting and pulling each other’s hair.

Sasuke ended up beneath Naruto in their somersaulting tug of war.

“Na-ruto,” Sasuke moaned, fingers entangled in Naruto’s messy hair.

Nudging his chin up, Naruto sucked Sasuke’s neck.

“I win.” Naruto mouthed into his skin.

Suddenly, the tip of a blade pressed against his throat. Sasuke had pulled out a kunai from his left holster on his obi.

Naruto slowly released a breath. Damn that manipulating Sasuke. Teasing him like that! Coercing Naruto into a make out session on the surface of the lake, only to pull a fast one on him.

Sasuke smirked. “Care to rephrase those words.”

Naruto hugged him tighter, his arms slipping beneath the water to wrap around Sasuke’s back. Slowly, he breathed against Sasuke’s neck.

“I guess I have to surrender,” he whispered, nuzzling Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke smirked. “Indeed.” He began to trail the blade lightly down Naruto’s throat.

“Then again,” Naruto’s smirk made his cerulean eyes gleam. “Perhaps it’s you that’s caught in _my_ trap.”

Sasuke snorted about to retort, when his eyes widened, a small gasp escaped his lips. Hands grabbed his back and pulled him underwater, Naruto’s arm knocking the kunai out of his hand.

Naruto smirked. Sasuke hadn’t realized that Naruto had formed the hand signs for his signature _Kage_ _Bunshin_ jutsu when his arms were under the water. And these were not just Shadow Clones, Naruto had formed the signs for the _Tajuu_ _Kage_ _Bunshin_.

 

\---

Arms wrapped under his armpits and around his chest held him in a firm hold. Hundreds of _Narutos_ , held onto each other and made one long line; the last one’s arms clung to Sasuke. They dragged him through the water with little care for his lack of air. Sasuke growled. Damn Naruto, he hadn’t counted on that. He inwardly slapped himself. How had he overlooked such an obvious move? Sasuke had all but given Naruto the opening! Suddenly, the clones sprung out of the water and threw Sasuke onto the surface.

Sasuke landed on his hands and knees, coughing out water.

 _Narutos_ swarmed around him, forming a large circle

“You ready for this Sasuke-teme!” A chorus of voices taunted him. Sasuke looked up in mid-cough. They weren’t serious, were they? He hadn’t even caught his breath yet. He really had awoken a monster. Then Sasuke smirked. This was just starting to get fun.

All _Narutos_ charged him. Sasuke’s three-point Sharingan spun into focus. The world pulsed. Everything slowed in motion.

One Naruto’s fist charged Sasuke’s face. Sasuke ducked. Another Naruto swiped his leg to kick out Sasuke’s footing. Sasuke jumped, elbowing a Naruto at his back.

Sasuke grinned. Two more _Narutos_ raced at him. Sasuke rolled under one of them, coming up behind the clone he swiped a fist right through it. The other clone’s fist collided with his back. Sasuke spun around. The clone sending another fist this time to Sasuke’s stomach; Sasuke caught it. Then he hauled the clone over his shoulder. The clone came crashing down into two more _Narutos_ both screaming in fury, all three of them poofing into smoke.

Sasuke moved so fast the world blurred around him. The only things in focus were Naruto’s clones. Sasuke smirked wondering if the real Naruto watched the battle from afar. Sasuke’s smirk grew wider. No, not the Naruto he knew. Naruto would be straight in the action.

Sasuke dropped to the ground. Supporting his weight on his hands, he sent a powerful kick to a clone’s midsection and it poofed into smoke. Maneuvering about Naruto’s clones on his hands, Sasuke dodged attacks while his kicks took out two more clones. One clone pulled out a kunai. Sasuke decided to play with this particular clone. Pulling out a slightly longer knife from his belt, Sasuke jumped to his feet. Their blades locked. Sasuke pushed the blade closer, causing Naruto’s clone to yield a little under the weight. Suddenly, Sasuke shot out and grabbed the clone’s wrist. He ran his tongue along Naruto’s jaw line, smirking. The cloned looked shocked, suddenly it poofed into smoke. Sasuke smirked; Naruto apparently hadn’t been expecting that.

The others clones had been forming a circle around Sasuke and the clone that had just dissipated. They all screamed out in fury.

“Nice move, Sasuke,” Came the clone his right.

“But next time,” This voice was somewhere behind him.

“You’re mine!” This came from a Naruto right in front of him.

Sasuke smirked, “Come and get me then, Naruto.”

In a split second, four clones lunged at him from all directions. Sasuke fell to the ground and used his momentum—fueled by his chakra—to spring into the air. The clones leapt after him, gaining on him. One grabbed him about the waist. Sasuke flipped in the air, but the clone held on tight. The clone, pressed flat against him. The clone’s face rested near side of Sasuke’s own.

“You mean like this?” The clone whispered into his ear. Uncontrollably he shivered. The clone turned Sasuke’s head and kissed him hungrily. Sasuke’s hand shot out and grabbed Naruto’s hair, pulling them even tighter together.

Together they crashed into the lake, sinking deep into the water, their lips still engaged in a passionate warfare. Deeper and deeper they plunged into the water, both continuing to kiss each other mercilessly. Sasuke’s back scrapped lightly against the lake bottom. Their lips broke apart.

For a fraction of a second, both stilled. Sasuke stared into Naruto’s blue eyes. Apparently he hadn’t ended up being dragged by a clone but the actual Naruto.

Naruto’s hand trailed over Sasuke’s lips; his eyes softening as he lingered over Sasuke’s now bruised skin.

Suddenly, Naruto smirked. Then using the ground below to propel him upward, he shot out of the water.

Sasuke ran his fingers over where Naruto had just touched him. His insides suddenly flared with warmth. _Naruto._

With that Sasuke pushed off from the ground and using his own chakra flung out of the water, kneeling on the surface.

“Took you long enough,” A rather arrogant-looking smirk graced Naruto’s features. Sasuke snorted before a smile came to his lips.

“Don’t tell me you’re finished yet, Sasuke?” Naruto continued.

Sasuke shook his head. Though it was a bit of a lie given how tired he felt, his muscles tensed in protest.

Ignoring his body, Sasuke smirked. “Don’t think you’ve beaten me that easily.”

Naruto charged Sasuke, a battle cry escaping his lips.

In an instant, Sasuke sprang to his feet. He rushed Naruto, fist drawing back; Naruto had done the same.

They flew at each other. Sasuke brought up his other hand to block Naruto’s approaching fist, Naruto did likewise. In an instant both caught the other’s fist, the impact causing them to skid backwards.

Faces inches apart, Naruto grunted, trying to force Sasuke back. Sasuke’s face tensed as he tried to push Naruto in the opposite direction.

“What now?” Sasuke said in between grunts.

“Now you yield to me, Sasuke.” Naruto’s smirk vicious.

“Right, like that’s going to happened.”

“Come on Sasuke,” This time Naruto’s voice almost seductive, “We both know you want to, you’re aching to have me inside you, aren’t you, _lover_?”

Sasuke blinked. Naruto had never called him _that_ before. Already he could feel goosebumps traveling down his spine. Secretly, Naruto might have been right about him, but Sasuke would be long dead before he ever admitted to it. Instead, he decided to try to battle Naruto with his own words.

“Really,” he leaned in a bit closer, “You sure it’s not the other way around.” His breath lightly caressed Naruto’s cheek.

“You can’t stop moaning when I fuck you.” Sasuke whispered. Naruto’s eyes widened. A faint blush appeared on Naruto’s cheek.

“See?” Sasuke whispered, “Your body already wants me.”

Fists trembling in the other’s grip, both tried to get free so they could punch each other. But pulling in opposite directions had the adverse effect of bringing them closer.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, a growl in his low, still seductive tone, “Stop postponing the inevitable. You _know_ you want to give in, so give in.” Leaning in, Naruto nipped Sasuke’s cheek. Sharp pointed fangs lightly scraped across his skin and waves of tingles flooded Sasuke’s stomach. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s shudder. Inside Naruto ached. He wanted Sasuke.

Suddenly, they sprang apart, the force throwing them back several yards, their fingers reaching out to slow themselves down upon the water. They stood facing each other, panting.

“Time to end this,” Naruto flashed Sasuke a smile, revealing larger than normal, fox canines.

Sasuke panted, out of breath. Slowly he drew his katana.

Red vapors surged from Naruto. Hellish, demonic chakra pulsed around him, glowing around him like a red aura. Its intensity seared his sanity and Naruto screamed at the sky, his head falling back.

A loud roar ripped from his lips.

“Sasuke, you’re mine, and I am gonna to claim what’s mine!”

Sasuke resumed a fighting form, a smirk graced his lips.

“Enough with the spectacle, Naruto, come at me if you want me.”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. His pupils snake-like and menacing.

“You want it, Sasuke, you got it.” The voice deep and feral; this wasn’t Naruto speaking but the demon who lived inside of him. A long trail of demonic, red chakra flooded from Naruto—one of Kyuubi’s nine tails.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, before he smirked, readying his katana.

At that moment, another strand of red chakra seeped out of Naruto; Kyuubi’s second tail began to take shape.

The excitement got Sasuke high, all that pure power mere meters away made him painfully hard.

Naruto fell to his knees, snarling up at Sasuke. The corner of his lip turned up in a sneer. Suddenly, he charged at Sasuke.

Ultimate power impending him, Sasuke breathed in its heady scent. His own power began to grow inside of him. His curse mark seared his skin before its power overwhelmed him. Black tendrils crawled up the side of Sasuke’s face. Sasuke breathed in the power, closing his eyes.

Sasuke’s eyes sprung open. He lowered his sword waiting for Naruto’s arrival.

He didn’t have to wait long. Naruto crashed into him. Sasuke held his katana in front of him to catch most of the impact. Naruto’s clawed hands grabbed it.

The blade cut into his skin, but Naruto only smirked. Sasuke sprang backwards.

The final dance was about to begin, both of them intent to go at each other with the intent to kill.

Momentarily their monstrous energies ricocheted off the surrounding mountains around the lake, and blinded Sasuke’s senses. His curse mark spread all throughout his body. Naruto charged him. Sasuke let his instincts take over.

Lethal claws swiped at his midsection. In the nick of time, Sasuke leaned back, arching out of reach—jagged tips barely scraped Sasuke’s toned chest.

Both grinning like maniacs, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist, his other hand bringing his katana in a low arch intended to sever Naruto’s body in half. Time slow to a crawl. The atmosphere thick with demonic, red chakra. Breathing became difficult. Sasuke’s blade sliced through thick miasma, lightning speed towards Naruto’s midsection.

Naruto smirked, his hand blocked its path and grabbed Sasuke’s katana, stopping it mere centimeters from Naruto’s skin. He clenched the blade, blood flowed from his palm down his arm.

Naruto forced the katana back at Sasuke, then sent a torrent of hell born winds to throw Sasuke backwards. Only Naruto didn’t let Sasuke get far, instead he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and brought the two of them crashing down against the ground, several meters away from the lake.

Sasuke coughed; in midair he curled into a ball to cradle most of the impact. Quickly, he got to his feet. The curse mark flowed through him like blood. Sasuke’s grimaced. The curse mark ate away at his flesh underneath. The pain seared his skin. Sasuke ignored it.

Naruto panted, still on the ground. Sasuke grabbed him up by the neck and held him out in front of him.

Naruto’s eyes, red and bloodshot, opened. Suddenly, his leg hooked Sasuke’s thigh, and knocked his feet out from under him. Now Kyuubi’s three tails emerged from Naruto’s body.

Naruto stood above him.

“Submit, Sasuke,” he growled. “Submit, else I will kill you.”

He lunched at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled out of the way. He leapt to his feet and raced towards the water, Naruto on his heels. Quickly, Sasuke threw a long cord and it wrapped around a nearby tree. He hoped to trap Naruto.

As he raced after Sasuke, Naruto got more entangled in the dangling cord. Sasuke darted around the shore and then out onto the lake’s surface. Finally the cord could go no further and Naruto grounded to a halt, the rope acting like a cage.

Blood red eyes met Sasuke’s, fangs elongated as a sneer marred Naruto’s features. Sasuke wasted no time. Forming the necessary hand signs he blew a wave of fire in a semicircle around Naruto.

Kyuubi’s eyes narrowed into slits. Excitement rushed over Sasuke. Inside of Naruto, the Gates of Hell opened, and that shouldn’t have excited Sasuke like it did, but Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he had had this much fun. Dangerous? Yes. But Sasuke didn’t care. He felt alive.

He aimed directly at Naruto. A smirk on his face, Sasuke released a giant fireball directly at the trapped beast.

Naruto drew all the chakra to him and in one large thrust broke free of Sasuke’s web. Sasuke’s fire ball engulfed him; Kyuubi’s chakra covered Naruto like a shield. With a battle cry, now completely consumed by the Fox demon’s roar, Naruto flung himself through the fireball and crashed down upon Sasuke.

Naruto’s sheer force of will collided into him and Sasuke lost his chakra control. He would have sank under the water had Naruto not grabbed him. Naruto’s claws dug into Sasuke’s arms; his fiery chakra burned Sasuke’s skin.

Sasuke screamed at the touch, his burned skin rapidly peeling off. His healing powers kicked in and replenished his body. Naruto, or rather the Kyuubi, grabbed Sasuke up off the lake’s surface. Sasuke’s hands grabbed Naruto’s wrists. Again, touching Naruto caused his skin to burn. Sasuke cried out in pain. Fortunately he had Orochimaru’s healing jutsu; otherwise Sasuke’s skin would have burned clean off his bones.

Sasuke couldn’t breathe; the thick demonic miasma clogged his lungs.

Deep-forming bruises appeared on Naruto’s hands as Kyuubi tried to burn his way out from Naruto’s skin.

_Naruto._

Shit, this was getting out of hand.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s low voice rumbled. He touched white-hot lips to Sasuke’s. Forceful lips dominated Sasuke’s and muffled his bloodcurdling screams. He tried to force Naruto off him, but to no avail. Naruto continued to ravish Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke’s body wailed in agony at Naruto’s every touch. Again, Sasuke focused his chakra into healing, using the powerful regenerating jutsu he absorbed from his former master to quickly replenish his dissolving skin. The lips of death kissed him—that much he knew. And _Naruto_... somewhere inside the monster, Naruto too probably burned in pain. The situation had spiraled completely out of Sasuke’s control.

Without another thought, Sasuke unleashed the curse mark to level two. He had to, despite the damage the infection would do to his insides. He had to get them out of this mess. His mind plagued with mind-numbing adrenaline, and even in the midst of the fear and pain, Sasuke savored its sweet sensations of oblivion.

Sasuke’s mouth ripped away from Naruto’s, his head thrown back as giant hand-like wings ripped themselves out of his back. The pain had Sasuke letting out a loud scream uncontrollably. Orochimaru had given him special modifications to the curse mark in its level 2 phase. It gave him an obscene amount of power but also put him in a constant state of pain. Fortunately his old master had also taught him how to deal with such pain.

He sprung away from Naruto. His pale body had become dark with pure power. Kyuubi-Naruto’s smirk got wider.

“At last, a chance to finally beat you in that form of yours.” Naruto snarled.

Sasuke was rapidly losing his mind to the curse mark. _Damn it!_ He underestimated its all-consuming power. _Shit!_ He had entered this form to try and save Naruto, now it seemed that Naruto would need to save him. And save himself from Sasuke.

“N-naruto.” Sasuke’s voice more of a growl. Suddenly, a flash of blue entered Naruto’s pure red eyes.

“S-suke.” It sounded like Naruto’s voice, but Sasuke was beyond recognizing his friend at this point. Orochimaru had done a fine job with these modifications. The power racing through him rapidly consumed his humanity. He craved more power. He needed it. He wanted to rip open Naruto’s flesh and relish his blood.

“Today you die, Naruto.” Sasuke’s smile revealed his front, pointy fangs. He sprang at the Fox demon, Chidori Nagashi roaring to its full power. A mere touch and Naruto would drop dead from the high voltage.

The world burred around Sasuke. Absolute power saturated his body, sending him over the edge. Sasuke wasn’t certain what happened next. But suddenly demon arms surrounded him, Kyuubi’s power gushing from Naruto’s body. Kyuubi’s four tails billowed in the hurricane winds.

 

\--

Kyuubi’s energy shielded Naruto from hundreds of lethal volts striking his body. His chakra tails surrounded both Sasuke and Naruto—one tail whipping against Sasuke’s back, slashing his skin. Sasuke screamed in pain or pleasure, Naruto wasn’t sure. The Kyuubi ruled him now; their life force completely intertwined into one entity.

He and Sasuke crashed to the floor.

The Chidori Nagashi still active, Sasuke’s body emitted deadly lightening. Kyuubi inhaled deeply, the intense energy fed the demon’s power exponentially, and the fifth tail appeared from Naruto’s body. Naruto mashed his teeth, his body scorched in the combined power of Kyuubi’s Inferno and Chidori’s voltage.

His hands grabbed Sasuke, his claws ripped down Sasuke’s chest and sliced through his pants. Kyuubi’s fangs sank into Sasuke’s neck directly over his curse mark straight down to the bone—Kyuubi challenging Orochimaru’s work.

Sasuke’s irrepressible screams stung his ears, Sasuke’s fingers dug into his shoulders as he tried to push Naruto off. The curse mark’s power waned as Kyuubi’s bite deactivated it. The Chidori Nagashi gave way.

Naruto or the Kyuubi—no distinguishing them anymore—ripped Sasuke’s pants. Kyuubi’s teeth released Sasuke’s skin. He flipped Sasuke over and pressed his face into the dirt.

“You’re mine, Sasuke,” The Kyuubi growled low into Sasuke’s ear. A shiver ran through Sasuke’s body. Kyuubi-Naruto shredded Sasuke’s pants, exposing Sasuke skin to the agony of hellish, demonic chakra. Kyuubi’s cock throbbed, pulsing with blood and chakra and surrounded in his red aura. Nipping Sasuke’s ear, his tongue trailed Sasuke’s cheekbone. Kyuubi hard cock forced into Sasuke’s body, tearing Sasuke’s skin, searing his insides. Skin rapidly regenerating, Sasuke’s body continued to heal itself by channeling Orochimaru’s restoration jutsu.

Kyuubi’s grunts drowned out Sasuke’s delirious screams. He trapped Sasuke beneath his body and ground, raping him viciously. Holding Sasuke down, he ranked sharp claws along his shoulder and down his arm. Kyuubi kissed his neck before he bit into his shoulder. Blood pooled underneath his body; even Sasuke’s rapid regeneration could not stop its flow spilling down his skin. Kyuubi’s rough, fork-like tongue licked the blood off of Sasuke’s shoulder, at the same time scratching his nails down Sasuke’s side.

“Na’ruto sto’p!” Moans interspersed his screams. Reaching anywhere he could, Sasuke clawed at Naruto’s face, shoulders, neck. Kyuubi growled low, and pinned Sasuke’s hands above his head. Fox demon fangs tore into Sasuke’s neck. “God ple’se! Naru’to s‘top! I’m begg’in’ you!”

How had the situation gotten so out of hand? If Kyuubi wanted to he could take Sasuke’s life. _No!_ Naruto screamed into his mind, willing himself to separate from the Kyuubi. He growled at the beast inside him. _Get the hell off Sasuke, asshole!_

With everything he had, Naruto strained to reign in Kyuubi. Desperately he tried to invoke the inner seal. Kyuubi dominated his mind, the seal barely contained the monster. But it hadn’t shattered completely. With the entirety of his humanity—and help from the safeguards his father left inside him—Naruto willed the seal to entrap the demon.

 

\---

Sasuke came too in Naruto’s strong arms. Face against the dirt, Naruto’s weight heavy on his back. He lay in a pool of his own blood. His body bruised and aching, but no longer bleeding.

Naruto held him close and grinded into him. Sasuke sighed into a moan. Naruto’s cock felt so good inside him. Naruto nuzzled his neck. His chapped and broken lips still managed to be tender as he kissed Sasuke’s skin.

“What happened?” He remembered entering into level 2 of his curse mark; his mind relived the agony of Kyuubi’s chakra searing the skin off his body, the Fox demon inside of him. But now there was no pain, no agony—only Naruto.

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s hand gripped Naruto’s hair; a trace of fear laced his voice.

“‘S okay,” Naruto whispered. “It’s just me, the Kyuubi is gone.”

Sasuke lay panting. No longer moving, Naruto rested inside of him. His warm tongue licked the cartilage of Sasuke’s ear.

“Think we took that a bit too far?” Naruto gave a light chuckle. Sasuke smirked. His hand tightened in Naruto’s hair before it slipped down to Naruto’s face, fingers trailing over Naruto’s scars. Sasuke continued to pant heavily. “You okay?”

Sasuke nodded. His body trembled with exhaustion, his mind a jumble of feelings. But Naruto was here. He trusted Naruto with everything he had. And once again Naruto had saved him. Sasuke would never reveal any of these thoughts to Naruto. But he let himself relax in Naruto’s presence.

Gentle fingers traced Sasuke’s mouth, before Naruto’s lips covered his own. Sasuke kissed back desperately, the last remains of adrenaline rolling off him in waves. Pleasure stirred in his groin. Naruto had begun thrusting again.

“Ahh,” Sasuke moaned, his fingers gently weaving into Naruto’s messy, blond hair.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask Naruto. Was he hurt? How did he manage to subdue the Kyuubi? But his brain was a disordered pile of goo. All those questions really didn’t matter. What did matter was Naruto inside of him, loving him.

Sasuke twisted his hips and rolled onto his back. Naruto allowed the movement while staying inside Sasuke’s ass.

The wetness beneath him reeked; he could almost taste the poignant blood. Naruto leaned back over him again.

“Sasuke,” he whispered and began to kiss him. Naruto’s mouth gentle, barely touching Sasuke’s bruised, sore lips.

Lubrication slicked his entrance. He knew it to be remnants of blood from earlier. Naruto glided in and out of him. Sasuke moaned in pure ecstasy, the aftereffects of adrenaline drew out every sensation.

Naruto gently made love to him. Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist, his heels pushing Naruto in deeper.

Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face between his palms, and deepen their kiss.

“Sasuke.” He whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes and pleasure burst behind his eyelids. This was his favorite way to come down from a rather intense spar. And given that today he’d ended up getting fucked by Naruto’s demon, Sasuke felt he deserved a shit-ton of makeup sex.


End file.
